Mario Rugby League
Mario Rugby League is a Mario game on the Wii based off the popular Rugby League game. The game was never released in North America or Japan as the sport is not popular there. It was only ever released in Europe and Australia. There will be a sequel by Vined Inc. and EEA Inc. called Mario Rugby League 2. Gameplay Each of the team has 13 players on the field and then 10 on the bench. You press the A button to pass the ball, the B button to tackle another player and A and B held down together to kick. Lakitu hosts the training video. The game is played with all the normal rules of rugby league for more information on the rules of the game see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugby_league. Skills The game is divided up into three skills: Speed, Strength and Skill. Speed and Skill are needed to prevent tackling, Stength is needed for tackling. Skill is needed for scoring tries, Speed and Strength are needed for catching and passing and Strength and Skill are needed for Kicking. Special Skills Each player has a special skill which can only be used by the skill gauge on the side of the screen filling up, using one skill once depletes the entire guage. It fills up by its self over time. Story Mode There is a basic Story mode in which the player is competing the Mushroom Kingdom NRL and has to compete to win the entire tournament. There are three degress of difficulty for playing. Easy, Medium and Hard. Teams There are a total of ten teams all of which have 13 characters there are then 10 reserves which anybody can sub in incase a player is injured however they are very weak. Mario's Team is made up primarily of characters from Mario Tennis as well as his cousin Stanley and the magician Merlon from the Paper Mario series. Ironacally Mario's team has the most obscure characters. *Mario *Alex *Stanley *Merlon *Allie *Beth *Harry *Joy *Kate *Emily *Mark *Nina *Elden *Mii Luigi's team is made up primarily of people from his adventures in the waffle kingdom. This is the very first time some of these characters have been seen. All characters from Luigi's mansion also appear *Luigi *E. Gadd *Madame Clairvoya *Princess Eclair *Chestnut King *Blooey *Cranberry *Hayzee *Hizza *Jerry *Torque *Minister Crepe *Screamy *Portrait Ghosts Peach's team is made up mainly of females and Toads. There are only two males in her entire team Toad and Toadsworth. Most of her team are minor characters from various Mario RPGs. *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Rosalina *Pauline *Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad *Raini *Toodles *Jolene *Chanterelle *Minh T *Toadia Bowser's team is made up of mainly villains from various Mario games. Including his own father from Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty *Bowser *Kamek *Tatanga *Wart *King Koopa *Bowser Jr. *King Boo *Petey Piranha *Dimentio *Cackletta *Shadow Queen *Kammy Koopa The Baby Brigade is made up of various Babies of modern characters, some of which had not been seen before. This is a secret team you must finish Story Mode on medium difficulty to unlock them. *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Baby Bowser *Baby Yoshi *Baby Funky *Baby Toad *Baby Rosalina *Baby Stanley *Baby Wart The Donkey Kong Wilds consists of characters only from the Donkey Kong series, most of which have never been in a mario game before however many have. Diddy Kong is the only Kong not in this team as he has his own team. *Donkey Kong *Dixie Kong *Funky Kong *Tiny Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Chunky Kong *Cranky Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Candy Kong *Swanky Kong *King K. Rool *Krusha Diddy Kong's team consists mainly of characters that appeared in his racing game as well as various NPCs from other Donkey Kong games, primarily Donkey Kong 64. This is a secret team you must finish story mode on easy difficulty to unlock them. *Diddy Kong *Timber *Pipsy *Drumstick *Taj *Bumper *T.T. *Krunch *Wizpig *Snide *Banana Fairy Queen *Barter Bear *K. Lumsy Wario's team consists of people from Wario Ware as well as Waluigi. This is a Mario series debut for all characters aside from Wario and Waluigi. *Wario *Waluigi *Jimmy T *Mona *9-Volt *Kat *Ana *Dr. Crygor *Ashley *Orbulon *Dribble *Spitz *Mike The Yoshi Eggs team consists of characters from various Yoshi and Mario games, many of which are Yoshis. *Yoshi *Birdo *Boshi *Fearsome Green *Fearsome Blue *Fearsome Red *Fearsome Purple *Fearsome Yellow *Little Yoshi *Village Leader *Yoshi Kid *Yoob *Black Yoshi The Delfino Locals team is made up of various Piantas, Nokis and Tanookis that appeared in Super Mario Sunshine and subsequent games. Their leader is Don Pianta. This is a secret team you must finish the game on hard difficulty to unlock them. *Don Pianta *Francesca Pianta *Frankie *Rocko *Tony *Vinnie *Noki Elder *Noki Apprentice *Boat Tanooki *Young Tanooki *Pianta Officer *Pianta Judge *Pianta Attorny Reserves *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Magikoopa *Shy Guy *Dry Bones *Monty Mole *Kritter *Hammer Bro. *Boo *Blooper Arenas There are a total of thirty arenas where the players can play. Many of the arenas are based off of Famous locations from the games however many are taken from other Mario Sport games. *'Mushroom Kingdom' *'Sarasaland' *'Donkey Kong Island' *'Toad Town' *'Timber Island' *'Peach's Castle' *'Bowser's Castle' *'K. Rool's Keep' *'Baby Boardwalk' *'Delfino Island' *'Banana Fairy Island' *'Dinosaur Land' *'Yo'Ster Island' *'Big Ape City' *'Krocodile Island' *'Krematoa' *'Northern Krempisphere' *'Yoshi's Island' *'Chocolate Island' *'Wario Ware Inc.' Hidden Going through Story mode on any difficulty and you will play on these stages, that is how you unlock them. After you have unlocked the stages you can play on any stage at random in Story mode. *'Mario Land' *'Rice Beach' *'Thunder Dome' *'Daisy Cruiser' *'Luigi's Mansion' *'Yoshi Park' *'Thunder Island' *'The Classroom' *'The Lava Pit' *'Crystal Canyon' Reception Australian fans loved the fact that it was a version exclusive however they felt that the game wasn't wacky enough. There were a few special moves that the characters could perform but it was mainly just a regular Rugby League game. Others praised it because it was like a rugby league game, better for younger children with the bright colours. Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Games